Ruth
Ruth is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the sixth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Gabrielle Rose, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. History Before the Curse Ruth fell deeply in love with a farmer and had twin sons with him. However, their short-lived joy would be crushed by the family's poverty. They were starving when Rumplestiltskin came along, and offered them a large amount of money for one of their sons, James, which the sorcerer would give to the barren king and queen. Ruth and her husband agree to his terms, something her husband would regret until his untimely death. Years later, David, the twin which Ruth and her husband kept, has reached adulthood and become a simple shepherd. Ruth discusses the prospect of marriage to a wealthy grain merchant's daughter, as the farm is in debt. However, David tells her that he doesn't want to marry anyone save his true love. She tells him that he can't have everything he wants. Just then, Rumplestiltskin appears and disagrees. Recognizing him from long ago, Ruth tells David of his twin brother, Prince James. Rumplestiltskin says that he has died in battle, and now the shepherd is expected to take his place and slay a ferocious dragon, in exchange for saving the farm. David defeats the dragon, and Midas offers him his daughter's hand in marriage. David wants to refuse, but King George threatens his mother's life. David returns home to the farm, and Ruth runs up, telling him that he looks just like a prince. She tells him that the king has already taken care of them and that they will live a good life. However, Ruth's son confesses that he can't stay and that he must marry King Midas' daughter, Abigail, in James' place. Ruth begins to cry and tells him that they cannot force him to do anything. He tells her that they can, and that she can never see him again. Ruth gives him her ring and tells him to give it to the woman he loves; this is the ring that he later gives Snow White. "James" then leaves his tearful mother and the farm behind forever. Prince Charming goes to find his mother again after he breaks the sleeping curse which Snow White was put under. He has agreed to meet Snow at the cottage, and Ruth is very excited to meet the woman her son is going to marry. However, King George's men are after Prince Charming, and they surround and attempt to capture him. He tells his mother to lock herself in the cottage, but fearing he had been hurt, she comes out to help him. He fights off the king's men, but in the midst of battle, Ruth is hit by a poisoned arrow. Snow White and Sir Lancelot arrive just then, but they are too late. Prince Charming decides to go to Lake Nostos, to seek the waters for their magic healing powers; in the past, he had brought this water to Princess Abigail, who had used it to release her beloved, Frederick, from the curse which had turned him into solid gold. During the journey to the lake, Ruth speaks to Snow White and shows her an amulet with a secret power. Her own mother had given it to her when she was pregnant with her twin boys. She claims that it has the power to predict the gender of the child a woman will give birth too, even before she is pregnant. By suspending it above a woman's hand, it will show the future baby's sex by the direction in which it swings. She tries it out on Snow White, but the amulet does not move. Snow White confesses to Ruth that she was cursed by the king and cannot ever bear children. The lake is found to be completely dried up, but Lancelot is able to find a few droplets left of the water in a seashell. Ruth suggests Snow White drink the water so that her curse may be undone, but she refuses. Although Ruth takes the water, it seemingly has no effect on her wounds. Her last wish is that she could have seen Prince Charming and Snow White get married. Snow White decides that this is a wish that can be fulfilled, and asks Lancelot to perform the marriage ceremony immediately, for Ruth to witness. By the end of the ceremony, Ruth has passed away peacefully. Prince Charming says goodbye to his mother, and later burns a candle in her honor. It is later revealed that she only pretended to drink the water and then handed the real magic water to Lancelot for Snow White. Snow realizes that she had been given the water in the cup she drank from during the marriage ceremony. Afterwards, the amulet swings over her hand, she tells Lancelot that she knows what happened, although Lancelot denies that he had done so. Trivia *The ring Ruth had is the same one Snow White steals from Prince Charming, and later wears after they marry each other. *"Ruth" is a Hebrew female name meaning "friend". Appearances fr:Ruth de:Ruth es:Ruth pl:Ruth it:Ruth Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes